


The Chase

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, M/M, Magic, Running, bandits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur just can't keep away from trouble, can they? For once the threat isn't magical, but it doesn't make it any less dangerous. Will they manage to get out of it in one piece this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> How many drabbles can i write? I don't know. Oh well. I think that's the last of my half finished drabbles anyway.

An arrow whizzed by Merlin's head, narrowly missing him before embedding itself with a 'thwunk' in the trunk of the tree overhead. Another one barely missed his leg, only a hair breadth away.

Merlin's muscles burned with exertion, his breath coming in short, sharp pants. He hurdled over a fallen log, barely pausing for breath. He could hear the pounding of footsteps behind him, their pursuers trying to catch up. A few paces ahead was Arthur, seemingly in the same situation as Merlin, however not showing his tiredness as badly - after all, he was a trained knight, used to running far longer distances whilst wearing full armour, which Merlin can tell you after attending some 'compulsory' training, is very _heavy._

Even though the bandits that were in pursuit of Merlin and Arthur had not been through this training, they seemed to be coping rather well. Which was highly unfortunate for Merlin. 

Another arrow whizzed by, but this time it missed Merlin altogether, and headed towards Arthur's back. Merlin's eyes widened in realization as he worked out the arrow's intended path. His eyes lit up in that golden yellow that appeared whenever he used his magic. A spell muttered under his breath diverted it at the last second, veering it away from Arthur into a tree, much to the frustration of the bandits. 

Their cheers of hunt soon turned to angry shouts as they realised what happened. Merlin couldn't actually understand what they were shouting, but the displeasure in their voices was clear enough to make even Arthur turn around to see what had changed. After seeing nothing different, Arthur's eyes swung to Merlin, and saw him struggling to keep up. 

Arthur reached out his arm, grabbed Merlin roughly by his shirt and pulled him forward, urging him faster to keep up with Arthur. Merlin was sort of grateful to be getting pulled along. He didn't know how much longer he could carry on for. He was about to make this be known to Arthur (though he believed if he tried to speak, all that would come out would be wheezes and puffs) when Arthur suddenly pulled them sharply left, down a steep embankment. Merlin stumbled over his feet at the quick turn, nearly falling down the hill, but Arthur kept his grip tight on him. 

They didn't pause, Arthur obviously knowing where they were going. At least _someone_ had a plan. 

The two sprinted forwards, feet pattering on the ground, dried leaves crunching under their feet. They were no longer on the paths. 

Merlin could hear the bandits behind them; however, they weren't as loud as before. Merlin quickly glanced behind him, and saw that they were still trying to get down the hill. The group was obviously not as quick and agile as the two young men. One bandit even stumbled and fell. 

Up ahead Merlin could see the stone statues that marked the entry of the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Oh no. They weren't going to go through there, were they? Some people might be put off by the myths, but these men didn't seem the type to be scared by some bedtime stories. 

They were just about to go through the entrance when Arthur pulled them both away, to the left side. He dragged them down a couple of metres to a position where they were hidden behind the stones. Merlin looked over to Arthur, who was peering over the stone. 

Arthur felt Merlin's gaze on him, and put a finger to his lips in the universal sign of quiet. Merlin tried to calm his breathing and sat still. 

Gradually he could hear the cries of the bandits become louder, as they came closer. Cautiously, he raised his head, so he could look over the stone, hoping that the bandits wouldn't spot them, and that they'd think that they'd gone into the Valley of the Fallen Kings too. 

Those few seconds felt like they lasted forever. Luckily, the bandits fell for it, charging straight past Merlin and Arthur's hiding space and into the Valley. Obviously, what they had in brute strength, they lacked in intelligence. 

Merlin and Arthur slumped against the rock, and let out identical breaths of relief. It was peaceful until a loud smack echoed through the forest. 

"Ow!" Arthur cried, clutching his arm where Merlin had walloped him. "What was that for?" His voice incredulous. 

Merlin scowled and pointed an accusing finger at Arthur. "I don't care if you're the Prince of bloody Camelot! You can't piss off random people because you feel like it! That's how you get us killed, you.. you.." Merlin's rage seemed to limit his vocabulary. "You _cabbage head!"_

Arthur chuckled, and he put on a mocking voice. "Don't worry Merlin, I would have protected us. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." 

Merlin scoffed in disbelief. 

Arthur looked at him in the corner of his eye, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Cabbage head?" 

Merlin's scowl threatened to break into a laugh, so grumbling he said, "Shut up." 

**Author's Note:**

> I keep finding unfinished fics that i've written with like only two paragraphs. Like i literally have no point to them. Oh well. Let me know what you think? Come and find me on Tumblr at [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
